


Estudiante de Honor

by RainieAgnoirov



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Light Smut, Secret Relationship, Supportive Dumbledore, Teacher-Student Relationship, aveda, gentleman newt, idk - Freeform, james corden tiene la culpa, necesitaba sacar esto de mi cabeza, profesor/alumna, quiero uno para navidad, secreto de amor, slightly dom newt, todos necesitamos un Newt en nuestras vidas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieAgnoirov/pseuds/RainieAgnoirov
Summary: Una visita a Hogsmeade no es tan emocionante como la idea de una sesión de estudio.





	Estudiante de Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Okey, basícamente el ver a Eddie Redmayne con un traje de tres piezas, gafas y una actitud similar a la de Snape me fue imposible el no escribir un ligero professor newt!au así que como siempre espero que les guste y que le den amor uwu

Del cómo funcionan las relaciones en Hogwarts

El clima de ese día no había sido muy alentador, el frío calaba en los huesos sin importar el grosor de las túnicas de invierno y más de un estudiante había tenido que recurrir a hechizos de calentamiento. La humedad estaba en aumento y se traducía en una pesada niebla alrededor de la escuela y el lago negro; todas estas condiciones hacían que una improvisada excursión a Hogsmeade no resultara tan atractiva sin embargo los ánimos no habían decaído ante la perspectiva de comprar tempranos regalos de navidad.

―¿Entonces se perdió _o lo perdiste?_

Lana Meadows una perspicaz Ravenclaw y tu mejor amiga desde la ceremonia de selección te mira con una ceja alzada y no puedes evitar emitir una risilla como a quien atrapan en medio de una travesura. En este caso, la ausencia de tu permiso.

―Tú mejor que nadie sabes cuán olvidadiza puedo llegar a ser.

Ves cómo sus pupilas ruedan con divertido desdén y los pasos de ambas se detienen ligeramente antes de llegar a las filas donde los profesores revisan los permisos alumno por alumno. Una parte de ti quería ir al pequeño pueblo por la posibilidad de hacer algunas compras antes de ir de vacaciones pero era la primera vez en la que hasta el director iría de excursión, lo cual dejaba al castillo con sólo profesores de respaldo y los alumnos más pequeños. Sonreíste ante la perspectiva y escuchaste como la rubia fingía tener arcadas.

―Algún día de estos me vas a hacer vomitar con tu sonrisa de idiota enamorada, Jesús T/n, ten algo de vergüenza.

Le codeas juguetonamente mientras sostienes una sonrisa culpable―No sé de qué me hablas, mi único plan para esta tarde es una exhaustiva sesión de estudios.

Lana apenas puede hablar entre risas y no pasa mucho hasta que las dos estén completamente perdidas―Ya, y con algo de suerte el profesor Scamander te mostrará su Lobalug.

―Señoritas.

Sus risas se detienen así como el latido de sus corazones, junto a ustedes acaba de pasar el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore en camino a ayudar a verificar los permisos. Sientes como la temperatura de tu rostro sube hasta quedar en llamas y tu amiga hace lo mejor que puede por calmarte.

―¿Crees que nos-

―Por el bien de nuestros estudios, espero que no.

* * *

Miras el reloj en tu muñeca con ansiedad hasta que por fín dan las cinco de la tarde, eso significa que Newt está oficialmente libre de clases y que por el resto del día era tuyo. El suspiro que sacaste de tu pecho te hizo darle la razón a Lana sobre tu estado de adolescente enamorada. Caminaste casualmente hasta el salón de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y con tres ligeros roces de tus dedos contra la madera, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al maravilloso hombre de cabello color zanahoria.

―Señorita T/a, que sorpresa.

Él te regala esa sonrisa infantil que aparece solamente cuando estás cerca mientras te invita a entrar al salón. Discretamente echa una mirada hacia los lados antes de bloquear la puerta y tomarte en sus brazos. Sus manos toman tu cintura y no pierdes un segundo en inhalar la esencia de su cuerpo; una mezcla de lluvia, tierra y colonia se armonizaban en lo que calificarías como el aroma más adictivo en el mundo.

―Te extrañé.

Una pequeña risa vibra en su pecho mientras sus dedos se pierden en tu cabello con un relajante ritmo. ―Pero si nos vemos a diario, cariño.

―Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Newt coloca una mano bajo tu barbilla y la eleva de manera que pudieran ver el reflejo en los ojos del otro. Por la intensidad de su mirada sabes que realmente comprende de lo que hablas y sin necesidad de palabras une sus rostros en un beso. Primero los labios se encuentran ligeramente con los dientes, una especie de costumbre entre ustedes para darle paso a sus lenguas, sin ningún tipo de prisa, simplemente reconociéndose después de ser incapaces de compartir intimidad por lo que para un par de improvisados amantes era una eternidad. Un beso, después tres y luego terminabas perdiendo la cuenta.

Lo cierto es que cuando comenzaste a buscar al profesor Scamander no lo hiciste la intención de terminar así, muy por el contrario. Tu interés era meramente objetivo, simplemente considerabas que las criaturas mágicas eran un tema en el que no tenías demasiado dominio y tu Ravenclaw interior necesitaba más información para sentirse cómoda con el tema. Así fue como lentamente Newt fue respondiendo extensas preguntas en clase, y cuando se dio cuenta que tu interés estaba en las criaturas y no en él, se permitió organizar sesiones de estudio extracurriculares lo que los llevó a conocerse mejor y eventualmente a enamorarse del otro.

Cuando los besos no fueron suficientes y ambos se vieron necesitados de más contacto, el magizoólogo te alzó en brazos y te sentó en el escritorio. Tus piernas enredadas en su cintura por reflejo.

Jamás te hubieras imaginado que el hombre que al principio parecía genuinamente asustado por tus asertivas intervenciones en clase pudiera tener esta faceta en él. una de muchas que te faltaban por explorar. Hasta el momento habías conocido al profesor entusiasta por contagiar su amor por las criaturas, al joven estudiante que titubeaba cuando accidentalmente rozaban sus dedos al pasarse los pergaminos en las horas de estudio en la biblioteca, al padre de un montón de criaturas abismalmente distintas que de alguna manera funcionaban como una gran familia, y al amante caballeroso y apasionado que siempre parecía saber cuando detenerse.

En el calor del beso, sientes como sus labios bajan por tu cuello y muerden ligeramente el punto en donde se conecta con tu hombro. Su nombre sale de tus labios como un ruego silencioso y el deseo de obtener más le lleva a repetir el tratamiento en toda la piel que tu uniforme le concede, más por instinto que por consciencia una de sus manos recorre la piel de tu muslo por debajo de la falda y la sensación es tan placentera que ni en tus mejores sueños habías imaginado nada similar.

Newt te observa, con tus ojos cerrados, el pelo revuelto por sus manos y los tres primeros botones de la camisa del uniforme abiertos; eres la más hermosa y erótica vista que algún artista pudiera retratar. Entonces, como si pudieras sentir sus pensamientos, abres los ojos y obtiene el placer de verte sonrojar. Pero sonríes igualmente, sueltas una risilla y con las manos le acunas el rostro para atraerlo a tus labios, esta vez tomando mordidas ocasionales de su labio inferior.

―T/n…

Tu nombre sale de sus labios en un pecaminoso gemido y una verdad te golpea con la intensidad de una bludger que todo él era una maravilla andante, un ser magníficamente bello tanto dentro como fuera de sí. Era tan valiente como su reputación decía y tan inocente que en ocasiones te daban unas ganas terribles de mantenerlo en una caja de cristal y alejarlo de las impurezas del mundo; rayos, sí que amabas a este hombre.

―Espera

Como si de un hechizo se tratase, la mano de Newt salió de entre tus muslos, sus ojos recorriendo tu rostro en busca de señales de malestar mientras mantenía su cuerpo a una íntima pero respetuosa distancia del tuyo.

―L-lo siento cariño, olvidé que…

La ausencia de palabras y su pequeño tartamudeo hacían evidente su culpa, así que con gesto tranquilizador tomas su mano y le das un beso en la mejilla. Ambos habían acordado que no llegarían tan lejos hasta que decidieran hasta dónde mantendrían la relación, por lo cual necesitaban esperar mínimo hasta las fiestas navideñas.

―Está bien, Newt. ―arreglándote la camisa y observando como él hacía lo mismo decidiste cambiar el tema. ―¿Cómo están nuestros niños?

―Ansiosos de ver a su madre.

* * *

Casi dos horas más tarde, después de haber pasado tiempo en la maleta de Newt, te diste cuenta que la cena había comenzado hace casi media hora. Lo que te había llevado a correr por los pasillos vacíos hasta encontrar tu habitual sitio disponible junto a tu rubia favorita.

―¿Otra vez perdiendo tiempo en los estudios?

Los demás compañeros de tu mesa no entienden la sorna en la pequeña broma interna de tu mejor amiga, así que no hablas mucho. ―No puedes culparme por preocuparme, los exámenes comienzan en cinco días.

―Claro…―la muchacha aparta su plato hacia el centro de la mesa y apoya su inseparable bolso plateado. Hurga en los contenidos hasta que saca dos botellitas con un líquido ambarino y varias tabletas con envoltura dorada. ―ya que no pudiste venir con nosotros, te traje esto. Sé cuánto amas el chocolate de Honeydukes, así que también compré para esos adorables hermanos muggles que tienes.

―Les diré que son de tu parte.

Entonces el resto de la comida pasa entre risas, bromas y cuchicheos sobre la posibilidad de que el profesor Scamander salga con alguien. Después de escuchar las teorías de un grupo de chicas sobre la supuesta relación del magizoólogo con una mesera de Las Tres Escobas Lena y tú caminaron a los dormitorios riéndose de los disparates de tus compañeras. Aunque varias de sus conductas como el entrar a clases con el pelo revuelto o el que se refiriera accidentalmente a sus criaturas como hijos era indirectamente tu culpa.

―Buenas noches señorita Meadows, señorita T/a… ―el director de la escuela inclina ligeramente la cabeza ante ustedes y con una sonrisa idéntica a la del gato que se comió al canario volvió su atención a tí. ―espero que sus sesiones de estudio con el profesor Scamander estén llegando a alguna parte.

Completamente estáticas Lana y tú boquean como peces fuera del agua mientras ven como Albus Dumbledore se retira casualmente caminando como si no hubiera revelado todo un secreto hace unos segundos. Escuchas como Lana suelta un respiro junto a ti. ―Bueno, creo que después de todo sí nos escuchó.


End file.
